Frontier Christmas Special Story!
by Nyroeon
Summary: Lol, something I wrote on Christmas Night. Shounen Ai (Takuya x Kouji) and Kissing (yay!)


Disclaimers, Claimers, Warnings and Such:  
  
I don't own Digimon.. If you don't know who owns it already, then you probably don't know the characters, and probably shouldn't be reading this =P But I claim this fanfic as my own, and I own everything in it.. Because, hey, it's a fanfic.   
  
Warning is that it contains Shoenen Ai, (Koutaku, to be precise, and not that much Takukou) but no Yaoi... (if ya don't know the difference between Koutaku and Takukou, chances are you won't know the difference between Yaoi and Shoenen Ai... so just .. I don't know ^^') Also, KISSING WARNING!!! Kii ^^ Such... I started writing this on Christmas Eve, and even though I didn't finish it until now () It's still based around Christmas..  
  
So...  
  
Frontier Christmas Special Story!!  
  
By Nyroeon  
  
"Oh, come on mom..." I whined, sulking out of my chair and heading to the direction to where my mother had just left my room. "I REALLY don't want to go to the Orimoto's for our Christmas party. You KNOW I don't get along with Izumi-san very well..."  
  
"That's just too bad, Takuya, because shoujo Orimoto-san invited us there. She's baking her special fruitcake for us tonight." I heard my mom's voice echo from downstairs.  
  
"FRUITCAKE!?" I exclaimed, my stomach flipping. If there was one thing in the world that I hated the most (that I could think of at the moment) it was fruitcake. Sticking my tongue out towards the hallway, I slammed my door shut and flopped back onto my computer chair, not being able to fully comprehend the fact that tonight I would have to be with Orimoto Izumi-san, AND have to endure eating fruitcake.  
  
After about ten minutes of being mad at Christmas, my mom called upstairs again. "Takuya!! Hurry up; Shinya's already ready to go. We're leaving in five minutes!!"  
  
"I'm NOT going!" I yelled back down to my mom, thinking I'd get my way.  
  
"Takuya, hurry up and get dressed before I have to pick out something for you and force it on you!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
--  
  
Well, I'm sorry that I didn't believe my mom before. Sadly, she found the most hideous and childlike suit that she could manage, and forced it onto me, along with a cheesy polka dotted bowtie. The embarrassment flowed through my cheeks brightly, and Shinya could see it.  
  
"Haha!! Oniichan has to wear a bowtie!" He crowed, laughing at the fact that he was wearing simply nice pants and a nice sweater. I scowled at him for the whole ride until we reached the Orimoto residence. There, I saw Izumi-san, with both her parents outside waiting for their guests to arrive.  
  
I got out of the car slowly, trying to hide my polka dotted bowtie, but Izumi caught a glance at my hideous outfit before it was out of view. She ran up to me as I was still trying to get out of the car.  
  
"Ahh!! Takuya-kun, you look so ADORABLE!!! I could just poke you!!" And she did. She poked me and laughed up a storm along with Shinya. At least until she calmed down enough to tell me the horrid news that she had been hiding from me before.  
  
"... Izumi-sama-" I tried to tell her to stop poking me, but she interrupted me.  
  
"Oh, my family also decided to invite the Himi and Shibayama families, AND the Kimura/Minamoto families!" And yes, she literally said 'slash'. Oh great. Now Tomoki, Junpei-san, Kouichi, and Kouji-kun all got to see me in my clown suit. I wanted to die a lot right then and there.  
  
Then, a minivan pulled up, and out came Kouichi Kimura followed by his mom. I tried to hide behind Izumi, but she pulled me in front of her and smiled as Kouichi walked up to us and noticed my attire.  
  
"Aw, that bowtie looks SOO cute, Takuya." He said, snickering at me. "I can't wait until Kouji sees it. Sadly, he's going to be just a bit late, he called me and said so." Oh, that's a HUGE relief. "But, if he misses the party, I'll have to tell him ALL about your little costume."  
  
"You jerk..." I muttered, trying to get Izumi's death grip off my shirt, and glaring at Kouichi.  
  
He scoffed and walked past me, saying through a smile, "Oh, this is DELICIOUS."  
  
I can't believe how Kouji can be related to him, be his identical twin. Kouji is so quiet, so kind, so understanding.. Kouji is so perfect. Oh yes, a thing I should note before you go on is that I have a crush on Kouji. Not the kind of 'Oh, they're so cute, I want to go out with them!!' crush, but more of a 'I know you well and this crush kind of snuck up on me' crush.  
  
And no, I didn't tell Kouji about it. I think if I told him, he would freak out. I'm not sure he's into those guy and guy relationships. Pfet.. He probably likes Izumi-sama, just like Junpei. Because of all those hints; the jacket, the various hugs..  
  
"TAKUYA ONIICHAN!!" I was thrashed out of my thoughts by a surprising Tomoki, and I let out a high squeak. Tomoki pointed out my bowtie and giggled until I ushered him into the large mansion and followed the adults into the dining hall.  
  
--  
  
"And now, we begin our Christmas Dinner. Thank you, guests for coming." Orimoto-san announced, sitting at the head of the table. I noticed, gladly, that there were still three vacant seats. Sadly, two were right next to me, (Tomoki was sitting on the opposite side of the table).  
  
The first thing I noticed that appeared on my plate was a large piece of fruitcake. Gratitude going to my mother. I put my nose right up against the cake and sniffed, taking in the smell of cinnamon, dates, prunes, and almonds. Jeez, if they're going to call it fruitcake, at least they could use normal fruits, like peaches and apples.  
  
"Takuya, stop that this instant!" My mother whispered harshly, trying to engage herself in a conversation with the rest of our parents. I stuck my tongue out at her, but stopped torturing my fruitcake.  
  
I looked around at the large dinner table. It could seat the whole neighborhood, it looked like. And save room for all the homeless people. There seemed to have been at least a million chairs and smaller tables away from the main one (which seated about 20 people)  
  
Then, I heard the doorbell ring. It echoed loudly through the house, sending signals through my head. Kouji is here! He's finally made it! Run for it, if you don't want to be seen by your crush!  
  
Yes, but to where? How?  
  
I don't know! Make up an excuse! You need some air, you need to go to the bathroom!  
  
Where should I go?!  
  
OUTSIDE!!!  
  
Ah, the classic scene of arguing with yourself inside your head. I could hear Orimoto-san opening up the door and greeting the Minamototachi. Quickly, I jumped up from my seat and mumbled "I think I'm gonna hurl!" Almost immediately my mother shoed me with her hand away. I tried to find the nearest exit in the dining hall, and the only one was outside in the backyard. Quickly I ran to the door and hit against it, almost forgetting to pull down the handle.  
  
Right as I was able to get outside and shut the door, I heard Izumi and Junpei greet Kouji. I breathed deeply, and walked away from the door, until I was greeted by a large fountain, and marble seats surrounding it. I sighed and sat down on one of the seats, and squeaked when the cold hit me.  
  
Snow started lightly falling over me as I realized that the easiest solution to my bowtie problem was to remove it. I moved my hands to behind my neck, and tried to find the tie. Then, I apprehended that bowties tied in the front. After a few tries of loosening the bow, I heard a noise, and quickly looked up.  
  
There, in the doorway I had just exited out of, stood Kouji Minamoto.  
  
"Takuya, are you out here? Oh, there you are." He said, walking up toward me. I winced as he smiled at me and said, "Nice bowtie. But I really don't think polka dots are your thing." He then sat down on the seat next to me and looked up into the sky.  
  
"You mean, you're not going to make fun of me, or poke me?" I asked, appalled that Kouji was just going to note it, and not take my embarrassment further.  
  
"Poke you? Hm, that might be fun, but then you'd be mad at me. ...Why don't you just try and take it off?"  
  
Pfeh.. "Don't you think I've already tried that?" I asked, standing up and walking up toward the frozen-up fountain.  
  
Kouji rose up and wandered up next to me. "Here, let me try." He said, taking hold of the tie firmly, and trying to pull it loose. I sighed.  
  
"I really don't think it's gonna work. My mom has some secret knot that-" I was cut off as Kouji pulled slightly too hard on the tie, and lost his footing on the ice. He slipped forward into me, and sent me falling backward onto the ground with him on top of me.  
  
He smiled, a small flush creeping up to his cheeks, then held up my tie; finally removed from my neck.  
  
"Eh?" I mumbled as Kouji stood up again, and offered me a hand. Slowly I took it and let him help me up.  
  
"Sorry about that, but it seemed as if you really didn't want to have to wear that tonight. Like the way you ran away from me.." Small tears appeared at the ends of Kouji's eyes. He sniffed and wiped them away. "Sorry, it's so cold out here." He sat down on the edge of the fountain, and I quickly followed suit.  
  
"It's alright." I said, slowly blinking a few times, confused at what had just happened.  
  
"Say, Takuya, have you thought about what you want for Christmas?" Kouji asked, looking back up into the snow-filled sky.  
  
You, why? "Uh, not really.. Why?" Shut up! (A/N: If you haven't noticed, Takuya has three different voices to himself, that speak to each other frequently)  
  
"Because... I don't know.. I guess I was just sort of out of ideas this year. Nothing more." Inwardly, I sighed. Yeah, nothing more. Kouji wasn't hinting at anything..  
  
Suddenly, a shiver crept up my spine. I had just realized that we were sitting on a cold stone fountain, covered with snow. I tried to pull my shirt closer to my body, since I had forgotten to bring a jacket.  
  
"Are you cold? Do you want to use my jacket?" Kouji asked, almost instantly taking advantage of this excuse for conversation.  
  
"Oh, no.. 'Cos then you'll be cold, and it's your jacket after all." I replied. "See, look. I'm not that cold!" I said, right as another shiver went through my body, this time with goose bumps to accompany it.  
  
"Well, if you won't take my jacket, then I'll have to find some other means of keeping you warm." Wha..?  
  
Before I knew what was happening, Kouji had wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me right up to him. All I could do was blink in shock, before Kouji laughed.  
  
"See, this is what happens when you don't take first offers. Things start to get ugly." I looked up at him confusedly as he put his other arm around me and pulled me even closer to his body.  
  
Okay, if this isn't correct, sue me, but did Kouji just pull a move on me?  
  
Yes. Maybe it's time for me to respond.  
  
"Ugly? What to you mean ugly?" I asked, hugging Kouji back, and leaning into his shoulder. "I'm not cold anymore."  
  
Kouji seemed slightly shocked by my reaction to his first hug. "Um, maybe not.. Maybe I was wrong.." He smiled. "The reason I asked you what you wanted for Christmas, is that I want to give you something special."  
  
"Oh.." I said, smiling up at him.  
  
"But I still think your bowtie looked funny." He said, grinning. I tried to get my hand free to punch him, but he caught it somehow, and pulled my face right up to his.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Takuya." He said, gently kissing me. I almost pulled back in shock, but I managed to hold the impulse.  
  
And then, he poked my nose.  
  
  
  
Interesting Note: My spell check wants to change 'Kouji' to 'Koori'. I know Kouji acts like ice, but I really don't want to change his name. It also wants to change 'Kouichi' to 'Couch' ;)  
  
Yes, that was fluffy, even cheesy. But hey, it's a short story thing for Christmas.. Uh, Merry Late Christmas everyone!! (Right now it's somewhere in July or August.. How would I know? It's all Summer to me!)  
  
~Nyroeon 


End file.
